Family plus One
by valalight
Summary: collection of One-shots: What happens when the Cullen’s add a new member to the family? Crossover – chapter 1: Death note


**Authors Note:** I have so many crossover ideas in my mind but never get the chance to write them. But now, I plan on actually motivation my self to create and post them for the public to read. This will be a collection of One-Shots, revolving around the Cullen's adding on to there family. Each chapter will feature a new character from a different fandom. They will not be linked with each other. Some will end happy, some will end in disarray.

**This chapter stars Matt from Death note (wont this be fun?)**

Please review. There's nothing I like better than reading a long review from a reader.

**Discalmer:** I do not own Twilight or any other character in this story.

**Summary:** collection of One-shots: What happens when the Cullen's add a new member to the family? Crossover – chapter 1: Death note

* * *

**-Family plus One-**

**Chapter One**- _Death note: Game over/Extra life_

_-Matt's POV-_

When it came to life, I've always seemed to take the backseat. Taking orders instead of giving them. Letting other people lead, while I followed. It was natural to me. I know I'm intelligent, probably more so than the average man, but I also know I'm not wisest, and certainly not the most suitable for being the leader.

I was number 3 in the Wammy house, not a bad number, but still not the best. My 'superiors' were Mello, and Near. Near was never the social one, so I never became close to him.

Mello was a different story. We both came from difficult upbringings, and he seemed to understand me best.

He would give me orders, and figuring out the motive and cause behind them by myself, I would carry them out. I think he liked the fact he didn't have to explain him self around me. I was smart, I could figure things out by myself.

It was all like a video game. To win, all you had to do was figure out the strategy.

So when Mello gave me an order to distract the body guards of Takada, I didn't question him. I understood his plot, and the deathly game he played.

It was the climax- the boss fight. I would either win and keep living, or fail and die.

I carried out Mello's orders to the exact, and at the highest point, I lost the game.

I remember the last thought I had before the pain and lack of blood knocked me unconscious

'game over'

So imagine my surprise waking up in total and complete agonizing pain. A pain worse than I ever felt before, but a pain that would not kill me.

I had lost the game, but it seemed I had one life left.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_-Bella's POV-_

Alice seems to live in a land of her own. A land of possibility and probability.

She see's what other's do not, and knows what others can't even imagine.

No one doubts her, or would bet against her.

But. . .

The night she called us from Japan, telling us to arrange a private plane to pick her and Jasper up immediately, we did question her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked her while on the phone, we all stood in the living room eavesdropping in on the conversation. Her reply was one, none of us expected.

"I changed a human. I want to get him out of Japan before the change is complete." Her words were spoken with out hast and with out unfamiliarity. She knew what she was doing, but none of us did.

"Why?" the shock in Carlisle's voice was apparent. The room was silent. None of us knew what to think.

"Mama, am I going to have another uncle?" Renesmee asked from beside me, her small frame turned towards mine.

"I don't know. . ." my words were honest. I had no idea what was going on. 'Why would Alice change someone?'

"Don't you trust me? I know what I'm doing Carlisle. You don't have to worry. He'll be great." She said from the other side of the phone.

". . . I'll fly over as soon as possible. Who else should I bring?" Carlisle seemed to sigh in to the phone.

"Emmet and Esme will be Fine." Alice said in a chipper voice.

Momentarily my mind went to the thought "Carlisle can fly a plane?" but that quickly passed as the thought of another newborn in the family finally sunk in.

My mind calculated all the possible dangers, and risks; would this man hurt Renesmee? Would he be a liability to us? Could he control himself?

But thoughs thoughts passed as the echo of Alice's words passed through my mind "You don't have to worry. He'll be great."

When Carlike got off the phone with Alice, the whole family was silent for a moment. Taking in the new situation.

"They leave to go on vacation, and come back with a pet. Great." Rose's sarcastic voice spoke first.

"I didn't even know she had the self control to turn somebody" Esme followed.

"We just have to trust her. She hasn't led us the wrong way before" Carlisle said as he dialed a new number in to his phone. "Hello, Irina? Do you still ownt hat small jet?" he spoke in to his cell as he left the room.

"Well. . ." I said softly.

"This is going to be interesting" Edward finished for me.

* * *

0o0o0o0o

* * *

_-Matt's POV-_

I don't know how long the fire that engulfed me lasted, or what happened in the duration of that time, but when I finally opened my eyes after the pain finally died, I was shocked to see so many un-familiar beautiful faces.

While the fire engulfed me was sure of either two options; A- I was dead and in hell, or B- I was dead and being tested to see if I was worthy to go to heaven.

Both made no since as soon as I opened my eyes.

Why would Hell be filled with so many beautiful faces?

And, Why would Heaven be filled with so many unfamiliar faces?

"You aren't dead" I heard a voice from beside me speak. He was a tall man (err, boy) with copper colored hair. And strikingly gold eyes.

I didn't reply to him, instead I sat up and took a look around me. I was in a brightly let room, laying on a sofa, with seven strangers around me. Each had familiar features, pale-perfect skin, and unnatural gold eyes.

I was then shocked to notice I could see things I never could before. All the details of the hard wood floor. The particles of dust in the air. I then realized something else, the burning still lingering in my throat.

I clutched at my neck in a futile attempt to calm the pain.

"It'll be hard for the first few years, but the urges will die down as time passes" a girl with short spiky hair spoke from my left. Her words confused me. This whole situation confused me.

I tried to think back to what led me to this situation. In blurred memories I could remember the sound of gun fire and the taste of blood.

Ah yes, I lost the game.

The game that Kira set up, and Mello played. The game in witch I was a pawn to Mello. A pawn used to distract the opponent as Mello unleashed his final attack.

Mello was dead. I knew this to be a fact. It was his plan all along, he would beat Near, by doing what Near would never do, confront the enemy face to face and force the opposition to show its weak point, thus allowing Near to Finnish the game, and beat Kira.

"Something I didn't expect" I heard the copper haired man speak silently. I looked to him and realized he was staring at me in pure fascination.

"Sorry, but your not my type" I spoke for the first time glaring at the man. My voice surprisingly suave.

I laugh emitted form the big guy in the corner. "I think I like this guy" his voice boomed in the air as he chuckled.

"Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen, and these are members of my family. What would your name be?" a man with gold hair spoke as he stood in front me. He was young, and yet ageless at the same time.

I contemplated for a moment.

My 'name' is what he asked for, but it was something he wouldn't get. I barely considered my 'real' name as 'mine' any more. Growing up at the Whammy house, we were told never to tell others our names for security reasons. Not even Mello, my closest friend, knew my true identity.

He simply knew me as 'Matt', an alias I've used since first brought to the Whammy house.

"Matt" I replied to the blond man. In the back of my mind, I knew I probably should have given him a different name then the one I've been gong by for the past few years. If so inclined he could trace that name back to Mello and Near, and in return, back to Whammy.

It was out of memorial for Mello I chose to tell them 'Matt' was my name.

"Well Matt, I'm sure you have lots of questions for us." He smiled at me in a comforting way. "Alice would you explain?" he turned to the small women with spiky black hair.

Instantly the whole room was focused on her. I could tell by the atmosphere I wasn't the only one being told the story to come for the first time.

"well, it may be hard to accept but you have been turned in to a 'vampire'." Her eyes bore in to mine as she spoke. "But not the kind of vampire your use to seeing on TV and in the movies. We drink blood, and are immortal, but the sun doesn't hurt us, and neither does religious paraphernalia." I didn't question her as she spoke. Instead my mind went over the facts, the death I was sure I was doomed for, the burning in my throat, my highly attuned senses, and the way the thought of blood sent my mind in to a craze like state.

She was silent for a moment and I realized it was my turn to ask a question.

"Why?" it was a simple enough word, but within it laid many questions.

"You were about to die. I saw that the best option for you, and us, was to save you from that fate, and change you." Her voice stayed calm as she spoke

"How?" was my next question

"You were put in to the ambulance, and while no one was looking I carjacked the vehicle and brought you to a location where I could change you."

Her answers were simple enough. They didn't make much since, but neither did my situation.

"Well . . . thanks I guess" I spoke nonchalantly.

The way I figured it I had a few options.

Accept that I was a vampire

Or not accept it.

Either way making a fuss over it wasn't necessary.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_-Bella's POV-_

I had heard the on goings of the situation down stares while I stayed with Neisse in Carlisle's study.

This boy 'Matt' seemed to be taken things very easy. He didn't lash out and deny what was being told to him. He seemed to simply accept it.

I then heard foot steps leading outside. I could tell they were taking him hunting.

Edward then appeared at the door.

"Only Alice" he said in amazement as he walked in

"What's he like Daddy?" Renesmee spoke from on my lap

"Noting I expected." He laughed as he came to the opposite side of the desk we sat at.

"How so?" I asked.

He was silent for a few seconds before replying

"You know the situation of 'Kira' right?" ahh, yes. Kira. The most popular topic discussion for the past few years. A killer that half the worlds accepts as their 'savior'.

"Well, this guy works with the people on the opposing side of Kira. He was right in the middle of the whole situation" his words confused me, and excite me at the same side.

"What? He works with 'L'?" I said astonished

"Well, from his thoughts, I don't think L is alive anymore." His words came as grimm news to me. From the very beginning I was on L's side. Who ever this Kira was, he was not a 'savior'.

"Matt seems to work for the two men who have replaced L."

I was still entirely confused, but a few details seemed to click together. We had all seen the news reports form Japan, showing this 'Matt' helping an unknown accomplish kidnap the famous 'voice of Kira'.

"And from his thoughts, I would say the reign of Kira will soon end, thanks to Matt's sacrifice"

I could then understand why Alice changed this boy. She must have been at the scene of the incident, and saw a future where she had changed him. A future where Edward would read his mind, and tell us of his great sacrifice. A future where kira was soon dethroned.

Alice would not have seen a criminal being gunned down, but a person sacrificing himself for justice's sake.

"Only Alice" I laughed silently, my words echoing Edwards. Both of us in agreement about the situation.

Renesmee looked up to me and touched her warm hand to my neck, replaying the memory of hearing Matt joke on Edward, implying he was gay. She was wondering if he was a good person, and showing her already apparent distaste for him.

"No. you should show him respect, I think he's a good man. Just one with a since of humor like uncle Emm." I said down to her.

"He joked on Daddy though. . . " She said pouting. She was protective of her family and didn't like it when 'outsiders' made bad remarks about us.

"Don't worry Ness, soon, he's going to be one of the family as well." Edward said smiling down to Renesmee. "From what I see in Alice's mind, you and Matt will become good friends. He's even going to teach you haw to defeat Emmet and Jasper in Halo."

I watched the interaction between my husband and daughter knowing that things were only to get better. The New add on to the family had surprisingly made me even more excited about the future. I was sure that Matt was going to fit in, and become a true member of the family.

* * *

Sorry if you feel that it ended to soon.

If you wish, these plot bunnies are up for adoption. You can continue the fanficion on your own if you are so inclined. I would be thrilled if you did.

But please let me know so I can find, and read it too ^__^

_-vala_


End file.
